Memories
by purplebird76
Summary: Natsume and Nyanko-sensei meet with a youkai with a special ability in order to learn more information about Natsume's grandmother, Reiko.
1. Chapter 1

Natsume Yuujinchou Memories

**Hey guys! I'm now attempting Natsume Yuujinchou! (From Natsume's point of view.) Wish me luck =)**

"Hey, Nyanko-sensei? I've been wondering, do you think that there is anything I am able to do to find out more about my grandmother?", I finally got up the courage to ask, most of the time, when I ask about _her_, I am shunned or just flat out ignored. I hope that Sensei won't do the same.

"Hmm…you could probably track down some of the youkai she enslaved, there were a lot of them. You have all of them written in the Book of Friends."

"Yeah, but it's just their names. It doesn't tell us how to find them. Wait, Nyanko-sensei, can't I use the names to summon the youkai?", I think I just solved all of our problems. Go me. =)

"No you can't, Natsume. You've never met them before. Haven't you been listening to the things I tell you? To summon the youkai in the book, you have to be in possession of the name and _picture the youkai in your mind_. If you've never met them before how the hell are you supposed to picture them?"

Well that's disappointing. "Do you have any other ideas, Sensei?"  
"Well I do know this youkai who could help, but he's EXTREMELY annoying. Unfortunately, if you want to know more about Reiko, then he's the best to go to. Come with me, Natsume."

And so, I watched Nyanko transform into his demon form and motioned for me to climb onto his back. I've always enjoyed riding on Nyanko; he's so fluffy and warm…

We flew over forests and towns and eventually stopped at this cave on the side of a mountain.

"Hyusei! Come out! I need a favor!", Nyanko, who had turned back into a cat-thing when we landed, shouted loudly into the cave. We heard his words echo farther and farther. I wonder how huge this cave really is.

Almost soundlessly, a large figure emerged from the darkness of the cave. "Hyusei" was very tall, looked past 6 ft, muscular, and wore a white cat mask with blood red detail work.

"What the hell do you want?! I was taking a nap!", Hyusei growled at us, looking ready to kill. Maybe I shouldn't be trying to get a favor from this person.

"Hyusei, you seriously have the audacity to speak to me like that?" Nyanko-sensei shot him an annoyed glare.

"Huh? That voice….Madara?", Hyusei bent down to get a closer look. "Good god! Is that really you? What is with that form? Is that what you think a cat is supposed to look like?! You aren't cute in the least!" Hyusei crosses his arms and with a scowl visible through his voice, he says, "You are a disgrace to cat kind."

Nyanko sighs. "Hyusei, stop with all this nonsense. We need a favor from you."

"No." Is he pouting? Does he realize that him doing this isn't cute and is actually kind of disturbing? "I'm not going to do anything until you turn back into your usual fluffy self."

Ah, so I'm not the only one who thinks that his youkai form is fluffy.

"Fine. Natsume you go tell him what you want him to do." Nyanko began turning back into his "usual fluffy self", making Hyusei look proud of himself for being able to command/persuade the great Madara. It was seriously difficult to suppress my giggles but somehow, knowing that if I laughed Nyanko would kill me made it more of a priority.

"Hyusei, I need you to help me learn about my dead grandmother." I tried to say it as confidently as possible; it seems to give off the impression that I'm weak if I do otherwise.

"Oh, that's all? That's simple enough. You'll only be able to go for 3 hours since you're a human and all though.", Hyusei says casually.

"Wait, where am I going?" I didn't know I was going anywhere; this is new news to me.

"Oh, Madara didn't tell you? I have the ability to send a person through another person's memories. Sadly, there are a good many rules, like the person has to be asleep, the person has to keep the other person in mind while the blood takes effect, one drop lasts 3 hours, two drops lasts 6 hours—"

"A DROP OF WHAT?!"

"Blood, didn't you hear me?" Hyusei was acting like drinking blood was a perfectly normal thing to do.

Nyanko cut in and began trying to explain,"You see Hyusei, humans don't usually drink blood and that's why he's so confused."  
"Umm, Nyanko-sensei, do I really have to drink blood?", I asked, really concerned. I'm not a powerful demon like them, I could catch something weird.

"Goodness, Natsume. It's just a drop, stop being such a coward."

"Human! Did you just call Madara 'Nyanko-sensei'? Hey, hey Madara, can I call you that too?"

Ugh, he's trying to be cute again. Hyusei then starts skipping around us chanting "Nyanko-sensei~~~ 3" over and over in one of the most disturbing ways imaginable. He kinda reminds me of Taki when he fangirls over Nyanko. Speaking of which, poor Nyanko-sensei. No wonder he thinks Hyusei is annoying, their personalities don't mix in the slightest.

I should probably interrupt.."Hey Hyusei? Can we get started?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Come this way!" Hyusei motions to us and then begins walking into the cave.

**That is all for now! I really do hope that I didn't make Natsume too OC. Now to figure out this chapter thing…. Bye people! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Memories chapter 2 (natsume yuujinchou)

**Ok! Here is chapter 2! I finally figured out the chapter thingie, which is quite an accomplishment for me since I am horrible with computers. Fufu~ maybe I should award myself with some candy~ *U***

Hyusei walked us deeper and deeper into the cave system, and after what seemed like hours we came upon wooden door lined with Christmas lights. Hyusei opened the door and both Nyanko-sensei and I froze.

Cats. Cats everywhere. Cat posters on the walls, cat-shaped rugs on the floor, even the sofa had cat ears. Now I really felt bad for Nyanko-sensei. My pity for him a couple hours ago was nothing compared to now. I better cut him some slack for putting up with this for my sake.

"Human, go lie on the couch and wait for me." Hyusei pointed to the cat-eared sofa. "Oh, and here." He handed me a cat-shaped throw pillow. It was black with embroidered green eyes, whiskers, and a pink tongue was sticking out of the cat's lips. Someone had really put a lot of time into this. Hyusei spotted me eyeing the pillow.

"Oh! Do you like it? I made it myself! ~" Hyusei said happily. I gave him my nicest fake smile and said, "Yeah, this is really well made. You're very skilled."

I laid my head down onto the pillow, which I found was soft and squishy. Hyusei soon returned with a light yellow sewing kit that was covered in cat stickers. He took out a needle and stabbed it into his finger, making it bleed.

"Say 'Ah'~3.", said Hyusei in an extremely obnoxious baby voice.

Hesitatingly I opened my mouth, letting a drop fall in. Huh, his blood tastes like sugar.

"Now, please imagine the person of whose memories you wish to enter."

I did as I was told and began to picture Reiko. Her long dirty blond hair, her golden eyes..it kind of hurts my pride when I am mistaken for this woman. No! Think positively! It's not me that resembles a woman, Reiko simply looks like a man! That must be it! Feeling satisfied with my conclusion, I began to imagine the rest of her…how big were her boobs again? I have no idea! I haven't been researching _that _part of her! She's my grandmother for crying out loud! Wait, thinking back to earlier, if she looks like a man then she must be flat-chested! Yes! That makes sense! Now that that was over with I began picturing her school uniform…the sailor suit that she wears frequently. Ah, but the sailor suit includes a skirt so how did people still think she was a guy? Poor grandma, she looked so much like a guy that when she wore a skirt they must have thought that she was a guy crossdressing. No wonder she preferred youkai who don't care much for genders.

I felt myself slip into a dream-like state. Suddenly I was Reiko, or well in her body. I was able to see from her eyes but I found that I was unable to move. Figures, since I was only in a memory. What happened back then is over and done with, it is impossible to change the course of events now. Honestly, it'd be stranger if I was able to move, because this is only a memory, not time-travel.

Reiko was walking away from a school building, a schoolbag weighing in her hand. She passed many other students along the way but none attempted to make conversation. A couple students sent her looks of disgust or spite, but the majority simply ignored her. Reiko didn't seem to care, and just kept walking to her destination. So she was like how I was…

Soon we came to a small dirt path that lead through the woods, she sighed a sigh of relief and eagerly entered the path. _Almost there_ thought Reiko. Cool, so I can hear her thoughts too? Nyanko-sensei was right, this youkai is useful.

Then the dirt path opened to a small clearing. There were lots of wildflowers and the clearing was surrounded by the forest. Reiko plopped down in the grass. Then she grabbed her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper. _Right, I have homework….actually, does it even matter if I do it or not? Doesn't matter how I answer the questions, they're just going to fail me anyway. Stupid teachers, well at least it gives me a reason to not do my homework._

I felt a smile appear on her lips. _Hmm…there are so many flowers here. I wonder if any of them can be made into tea.._ _Hinoe might know, oh wait she specializes in poisons and curses, doesn't she? She could only teach me how to kill someone using these flowers. _She began giggling, "Well that might prove useful in the future. I have a habit of fighting after all."

Suddenly, there was a rustling from the bushes nearby. A youkai emerged from the underbrush. The youkai began moving towards Reiko, and I could feel her muscles tense, getting ready for a possible fight.

**I am leaving it off here. The next chapter will be the final, and I am very sorry about how Natsume turned out. I had WAY too much fun with his character, but please understand, Natsume's personality is too caring, emotional, and sweet it was difficult to write a humorous story with him being the lead. I guess I could have made him a straight man character like Shinpachi from Gintama but then he wouldn't be as memorable or as entertaining (hate to say it but straight man characters kind of cease to exist after a while). Also sorry about the boob jokes but if it makes it any better I have also very tiny boobs. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! If, I can get it all to fit, which I am almost positive it will, this will be the final. I am EXTREMELY sorry about the characters not being themselves! I am sure that I offended a ton of fans, I AM SOOOO SORRY! I am new at this, but that is hardly an excuse so I am thinking about coming out with an altered version where I remove all/most of the comedy and turn it into a drama. On other news, I have thought of a way that I can be as crude and humorous as I want and not bring the people out of character! GINTAMA. Gintama is the answer to end all questions. As such, I have been working on a draft for a Gintama piece, it will probably have chapters and it will star Kamui, Kagura, Okita, and a new character I came up with(I have been having lots of fun with OCs =D). I am also planning on sticking some Okikagu in it so look forward to that~ fufufu~**

The Youkai emerged from the forest. The youkai had jet black, matted hair that went down it's knees, and a dirty white tattered dress. You could also see paper white skin hidden under the hair.

_Holy sh*t. The Grudge is REAL. _The youkai stumbled closer and closer and then it began to speak.

"I've heard rumors that there is a young female human that can see us…"said the female youkai in a raspy but feminine voice, "There is something I want you to do for me."

Suddenly, she flew up to Reiko's face which gave us a _wonderful _view of the youkai's bloodshot eyes.

"I want you to make me beautiful."

_Wh-what? That is surprisingly normal a task. Normally, they would be like,"You are loney aren't you? If you kill 10 people I'll be your friend." or,"For a mere human you have lots of power, I bet you'd be delicious~" and sometimes "You have a lot of spiritual energy for a human/I've heard of your battles, be my slave."_

"O-ok, but can I have your name in return?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Okoube! What's your's, human?" said Okoube perkily, wearing a creepy grin.

"Reiko, but I meant that I want your name on paper." _Does she not know about the contracts? _

"Hmm? Why would you need it on paper?"

"So I can have you as a friend."

"That don't really understand, but if you want to be friends then sure! But only after you fulfill my request." Okoube said with a pout.

"OK, that works for me."

_Make her beautiful, huh? I guess the main thing would be her hair… _Reiko grabbed her schoolbag and pulled out a small hairbrush. She began to attempt to brush Okoube's hair, but as soon as she started brushing the brush became stuck on something. That something began dragging the hairbrush into the deep abyss of black hair. Reiko let go because of shock, also so that she wouldn't be dragged in along with her cheap hairbrush.

O.O _Her hair just ate my hairbrush….WAIT WHAT?! THE HAIR ATE MY HAIRBRUSH! C-calm down-Okoube is a demon after all..t-this should be normal.. *Deep Breaths* I need a Plan-B…let's see here.._

Reiko spotted some colorful wildflowers a couple feet away. _YESS! GO ME! Colorful flowers like that will even make the Grudge look girlish and adorable! _

Reiko began picking flowers of all colors to weave into Okoube's hair. Blues, violets, yellows, greens, whites, reds, oranges, pinks, ect. were scattered throughout her hair. The hair tried to eat one of the flowers but quickly spit it back out so Plan-B was a win. To top it all off, Reiko also made a flower crown that matched the flowers in her hair. As Reiko was making the flower crown, she looked down at her hands, which gave me a full-on view of her boobs…Huh, so she does have boobs…..shit! My theory! It's becoming less logical!

With the request now complete, Okoube blushing and visibly fidgety, wrote out her name and thanked Reiko graciously.

Reiko watched as Okoube disappeared into the forest. _Wow she was a weird one, and I lost my hair brush…. but thinking positively, she didn't try to eat me, I didn't have to fight her, and I got another name for my collection. _The thought made her smile, _my friends.. _

Suddenly a male voice cut off her thoughts, "Hey Reiko! Was there another one?" I could feel butterflies in Reiko's stomach.

"Yeah!", she called back ,"But for some reason this one didn't want to eat me. Most of the time they do." The man began laughing, "Come on Reiko, you should be happy! Everyone seems to think you look delicious~ hahaha.." Reiko swung around to face him-

"Morning human! Find what you came for?", Hyusei was sitting on Nyanko's neck, grinning like a maniac while playing with Nyanko's ears.

"Hyusei! Is there any way I can go back into the memory?"

Hyusei shook his head slowly. "Sorry human but this magic isn't very specific. Every time you use it, it will stick into a random memory. And frankly, you're a human. Your body won't be able to take another round."

"Natsume, why do you want to go back in? Did you find something?", Nyanko-sensei looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, actually. I saw a man, he seemed to be on very close terms with Reiko. It cut me off before I was able to get a good look at his face, but I think that there is a chance that he may be my grandfather."

**That's it! Please review, I would love your input on my idea to create another version. If you can, please tell me which parts you liked and which you didn't so I won't mess up as badly. To be fair, this version won't be leaving, so nothing will be gone forever. Also if you have any Okikagu ideas that you'd like to share, I'm not very good at romance but I love this paring. If you would like to see one of my attempts at romance, I can point you towards my Pandora Hearts fic "Appreciation". Ugh, I'm being selfish aren't I. Oh! Another Okikagu advice thing! If you have an idea, maybe it would be good to tell it to several writers so that you can check out each of their interpretations! That'd be cool~ It is impossible for two to be the same so it'd be interesting to see how much they differ even with the exact same prompt~ Anyway bye =D**


End file.
